Radiator supports comprising a support base and a tubular portion protruding from the support base in an axial direction are known. The pin of a radiator of a motor vehicle is housed inside the tubular portion.
The radiator usually comprises two top pins and two bottom pins, such that the radiator is secured to a frame or part of the chassis of the vehicle through four radiator supports. The supports must be capable of absorbing vibrations of the radiator in order to not transmit them to the inside of the vehicle, so they are usually made of rubber.
In this sense, JP2012180901A describes a radiator support comprising a support base comprising a radially protruding circular ring, and a tubular portion which protrudes from the support base in an axial direction and is configured for housing a pin of a radiator of a motor vehicle. The radiator support also comprises several stops protruding from the support base in an axial direction, the stops having a height slightly smaller than the height of the tubular portion with respect to the support base. The stops are arranged at the end of the circular ring such that the area, i.e., the radial protuberance of the circular ring, is prevented from becoming excessively deformed.